R6S: The Family
by SisterSeagull
Summary: In this, Operators just live their lives in different ways. Just simple and casual stories of them. Tags just so it’s more understandable. (LGBT Female and Male characters, GSG9 loves IQ like a sister, Six is like a mom to her family of operators, Close friendships, CavxIQ)
1. The Card Game

**We all sat there and stared at each other, Emma lazily grinned and looked up. She realized that Timur was cautiously watching her as He slowly went back to stare at his cards.**

 **"Hehe.." Aria giggled out softly and placed her set down making Masaru grunt in anger and slam his hand on the table, immediately regretting it as the two sleeping women on the couch groaned.**

 **We all looked over the couch and saw them still cuddling against each other, I softly hummed as most of us smiled at the cute sight.**

 **Monika murmured as She shifted and nuzzled against her girlfriend's collarbone.**

 **"..Mmh.." She groaned out and rose up, slowly blinking to turn towards all of us. She widened her eyes and yelped loudly.**

 **"What the hell!?" She said loudly causing Taina to shoot her eyes open and groggily sit up, "Are you fucking kidding me.." She casually said as Monika wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes after placing her head onto her shoulder.**

 **"Sweetheart.. I'm still tired and this is our special day off that six gave us.." The blonde whined out as Taina chuckled and hugged her back, "Yeah.. I know." She said smiling before giving a threatening death glare to all of us.**

 **"I will end all of you.." She mouthed with widened eyes, We all immediately backed up in fear. She went back to smiling and caressed Monika's back before pointing to the table and mouthing more understandable words and gestures.**

 **"Go back to being quiet.. or else." A finger dragged across her neck.**

 **We all nodded our head and raced to our seats, I turned back and saw her smiling kindly before letting Monika lay on her again.**

 **It was usually always a joke, Taina could and is actually a thoughtful person and it has especially been shown ever since Her and Monika started dating months ago.**

 **Taina always did like scaring her teammates and or friends in front of her girlfriend as a joke.. Mostly.**


	2. What Is This!

Bandit, Alibi, Jager and Glaz walk in on IQ and Caveria having an enjoyable time.

 **I looked over at Dominic and Marius as I saw them walking down the hallway, "Good evening." I greeted and smiled.**

 **They chuckled and nodded in reply, "How are you two doing? Did you get back from a mission?" Aria asked as She stood next to me.**

 **She stretched as they replied back, "Yes we did but right now we are looking for Monika." Dominic answered.**

 **"I think she's with Taina in the lounge.." Aria said and giggled softly. I gave her a confused look before She winked at me and led them away.**

 **I watched her crack her neck and open the doors before pushing Dominic and Marius in front of her, "WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard the defensive operators yell out.**

 **"Schessie!" Monika stammered out as She pushed her mask over her mouth once again and gently shoved her girlfriend off of her.**

 **"Monika Weiss, What were you doing!" Dominic asked in a flustered tone and fidgeted weirdly as She blushed and tried to calm him down.**

 **"Ah.. Ah.. I was just talking with her?" She said nervously, He just growled and became protective of her.**

 **"Talking with your- FUCKING lips?!" He blushed out nervously and noticed Taina staring calmly.**

 **Dominic walked over to the interrogator watching the entire moment, making her slyly grin at his reactions.**

 **"What's up, Boss?" She casually said before She was grabbed, "Shushshshsh." He quickly spoke out roughly shoving his finger on her lips.**

 **He immediately pulled it away as He felt her lips have a moist feel on them, She just smiled evilly making Monika blush even more.**

 **"Goddamnit!" He whined out. I saw Monika elbow Taina in the gut making her grunt.**

 **"I didn't know about you two being together." He said with a pout making his teammate cackle in the background, He turned towards him and saw him immediately stop.**

 **Marius giggled and scratched his head, "I mean.. Me and Elias knew about it." He calmly said.**

 **"Emma, Aria, Timur, Marius, Elias, Elena, Gustave, Meghan, Chul." Taina said counting with her fingers, "I mean to only name off a few. Six said we could happily do so just as long as it doesn't get in the way of missions." She added and softly hummed as Monika side-hugged her.**

 **I leaned against a chair and grinned when Dominic smiled at the two, "Huh.. Well Don't be keeping too much secrets from me okay? I have to go talk to Gustave." He said as He went to the door.**

 **"I know.. You're practically a big brother." She called out before they left, She happily sighed and turned towards Taina.**

 **"That went better than expected." She said making Taina laugh and nod, "Definitely." She said before they shared a quick kiss.**

 **Aria walked over to them and hugged them both,**

 **"Aww! When's the wedding, My darlings?" She said.**

 **"What?" They both asked with blushes on their faces.**


	3. Update

I apologize for not uploading these past couple of days, although I am curious on who is reading these after all. Anyways I will try to upload either tonight or soon enough.


	4. IQ is having a bad day

**It was a nice afternoon as Me, Aria, Elena and Emma were in the lounge, relaxing and talking casually.**

 **My ears picked up the sound of footsteps outside the door, I turned towards it and saw the doorknobs jiggle aggressively before turning and opening to show Monika standing there.**

 **I immediately smiled towards her and stood up, "Monika your finally awake. I didn't want to wake you.." I said and walked over to her.**

 **She sighed and turned towards me, "I've been awake for about an hour now." She said making me frown but shrug.**

 **"That's ok. How are you feeling?" I asked before She impatiently groaned, "Just- I dunno." She said in a rushing tone.**

 **I felt her lay her hands on my arms harshly and stare at me, "Taina I really don't know. I'm not in a good mood." She warned before letting go and walking away towards the couch.**

 ** _Uh oh._**

 **My feet picked up immediately as I followed her and sat down before she did, She saw me do so making her glare slightly.**

 **"You can pout all you want Moni, but I ain't letting you go throughout your day feeling like this." I said and leaned towards her and looked at her.**

 **She kept that frown on and sighed, "I just did my usual routines and they just had bad moments in them." She murmured before scooting closer to me.**

 **I hummed and placed my hand on her leg, "So like what happened?" I calmly asked as She sighed and scratched her neck.**

 **"Well for starters, I woke up with a headache after a weird dream." She said.**

 ** _(My head rose up quickly as I slowly blinked and sighed at the dream I experienced. "Goddamn headache..")_**

 **"I then went to go take a shower and I ended up slipping and bashing the back of my head against the wall." She continued.**

 ** _(I reached for the towel and felt myself lose balance before falling backwards and hit my head against the slick tile wall and land flat on my tail bone. "Schessie! AGHH!"_**

 ** _I heard a voice speak up, "Are you ok!?")_**

 **"I got dressed and tried making my way over before but jammed my two fingers in a door so I had to sit in the room for a bit just rubbing them." She mumbled and looked at me.**

 ** _(My hand closed the door behind me too quickly making it bang against my two digits. "GGGGHHH! MOTHER! FATHER! SISTER! GRANDMA!")_**

 **I leaned forward and grabbed her before kissing her forehead, "That sounds shitty." I said before slightly chuckling. "Work recently had gotten me even more tired to be honest." She added and rubbed my hand.**

 **"I mean it's just how it is. I'm sorry that you dealt with those things earlier." I mumbled making her nod and softly lay herself against me.**

 **She sat up on her elbows and looked at me before trailing her finger in a circle on my collarbone, "Taina.." She said and blushed a bit.**

 **I nodded and laid my hand behind my head. "What's up?" I asked as She got a bit nervous, "Um.. I just wanna let you know.. We haven't uh.." She whispered and leaned forward towards my right ear.**

 **I felt her breath against my skin as She murmured the last couple of words making me fakely cough and clear my throat, I grabbed her and chuckled softly. "Sweetheart let's not talk about that around them.." I suggested making her nod.**

 **We both turned and saw the others staring at us curiously, "Um. So Hey, Guys I'm sorry to cut it short but me and her have to go do something." I said and stood up quickly grabbing her.**

 **"Oh alright. Monika we all hope you feel better." Aria said and smiled happily towards us two. I felt a hand glide down my back and waist before gripping my bottom.**

 **I tensed up and heard Monika giggle before answering, "Yeah I know I'll get better. See you all later.." She said as we started walking out.**

 **As the doors closed behind us and We got into the hallway, I grabbed her and pulled her closely as we traveled down the halls. "That was very brave but also a 'me' thing to do." I sternly said making her smirk.**

 **"Well then I'll give you something back more like 'Monika'."**


	5. Update-

I apologize for not uploading I have been busy with certain things and such to keep it updated.


End file.
